The month that kept getting worse
by Save the hero xxx
Summary: The characters are a little OOC. Mac and Stella have been dating for the last year or so. Lucy is about 5 years old at the start. A month (ish) following the life of Stella Bonasera. There will be self-harm, eating disorders and suicide attempt hence the high rating of M. Mainly Stella/Mac but some Danny/Lindsey and flack/Angel. xxx
1. Chapter 1

Title: The month that kept getting worse

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or the characters I'm just borrowing them for a while I will give them back. Maybe

Summary: The characters are a little OOC. Mac and Stella have been dating for the last year or so. Lucy is about 5 years old at the start. A month (ish) following the life of Stella Bonasera. There will be self-harm, eating disorders and suicide attempt hence the high rating of M.

Pairings: Stella/Mac, Don/Jess, Danny/Lindsey

Authors note: this is the first piece of fan fiction that I have ever written so any reviews are greatly appreciated, I am also dyslexic so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors.

xoxoxoxoxo

It was 9:45. Stella was sat at her desk finishing off paperwork. They had just finished an especially difficult case that had resulted in everyone pulling all-nighters for the last week, Lucy had spent the week at the office sleeping in Stella's office and helping around the lab afterschool this helped to keep spirits up but it had still taken its toll on the csi's. Mac strolled into Stella's office she looked up from her laptop.

Stella: 'Hey Mac, I just finished up are you ready to go?'

Mac: 'I am Stel, I have a surprise for the team'

Stella: 'Do you? What is it?'

Mac: 'It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?' Stella looked at him and pouted 'it involves a two week holiday in a nice romantic hotel with a very low crime rate and a sandy private beach'

Stella: 'I like the sound of that when do we leave?'

Mac: 'we are meeting everyone at the airport at 3am so we better get going so we can pack'

Stella: 'ok lets go'

Mac had gone back to his office to collect his laptop and the tickets. Stella turned off her computer and put her things in her handbag. Mac walked in.

Mac: 'Are you ready to go stel?'

Stella: 'Think so'

Mac: 'let's go then' mac picked up Stella's laptop bag and they walked to the elevator, they went to the driving garage, got into macs car and drove to their apartment.

xoxoxoxoxo

It was now 10:30. Mac and Stella walked up to their apartment. Stella unlocked the door and they walked in. Stella: 'Are you hungry?'

Mac: 'Yeah what do you want for tea?'

Stella: 'Pizza?'

Mac: 'Stuffed crust peperoni?'

Stella: 'Sounds good, I'm going to go and have a shower, get changed and get packed. Can you order the food?'

Mac: 'Sure stel do you want garlic bread as well?'

Stella: 'yeah' mac kissed her it was tender put passionate he slid his lip along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, there tongs battled for dominance. Stella gasped and pulled away. Mac: what's wrong? Are you ok?'

Stella: 'Yeah' she smiled 'he kicked'

Mac: 'Really?'

Stella: 'Yeah, come here feel' she guided macs hand down onto her slightly swollen stomach and he kicked again they both smiled. 'I need to go get ready and I'm really hungry can you order the food?'

Mac: 'On it.' Stella walked into their bedroom. She turned the shower on to heat and took off her boots, jumper, jeans, socks and underwear and stepped into the shower. She started to sing to herself as she washed herself. Mac knocked on the bathroom door Mac: 'the pizza is here stel.'

Stella: 'Ok just a second let me wash out the conditioner then I will be out' Mac left to sort the pizza out and Stella finished her hair she wrapped her hair in a towel and tied her silk robe around her. She walked into the kitchen. Mac handed her a plate and a glass of wine, she sat at the table and Mac sat next to her, she snuggled into to his side and he wrapped his arm around he. They ate there pizza in a comfortable silence and watched TV.

xoxoxoxoxo

It was now 11:30pm. Stella: 'we need to go and pack' she looked up at her boyfriend and he kissed her. Mac: 'yes we do, come on we have to meet everyone in' Mac looked at his watch '3½ hours so we need to leave in 2½ '

Stella: 'ok come on then' Stella walked into their bedroom she walked over to her wardrobe. Mac walked in. Stella: 'how long are we going again?'

Mac: 'Two weeks, here' he handed her a large suitcase to be stowed under the plane and a much smaller one for hand luggage. She took them and put them on the bed.

Stella: 'Thanks hunny' she turned back to her wardrobe and Mac turned to his and they packed.

xoxoxoxoxo

Authors note: So that's chapter 1 please rate, review and keep reading the next chapter will be up soon xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The month that kept getting worse

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or the characters I'm just borrowing them for a while I will give them back. Maybe

Summary: The characters are a little OOC. Mac and Stella have been dating for the last year or so. Lucy is about 5 years old at the start. A month (ish) following the life of Stella Bonasera. There will be self-harm, eating disorders and suicide attempt hence the high rating of M.

Pairings: Stella/Mac, /Don/Jess, Danny/Lindsey

Authors note: this is the first piece of fan fiction that I have ever written so any reviews are greatly appreciated, I am also dyslexic so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors. Chapter 2.

xoxoxoxoxo

It's 3:05am Mac and Stella are at the airport waiting outside of security for Danny, Lindsy, Lucy, Don and Jess.

Lucy: 'Aunty Stella' Stella tuned around and catches the 5 year old flying towards her, spun her round and placed her on her hip.

Stella: 'Hi sweetie pie, where's mummy and daddy?'

Lindsey: 'Lucy? Lucy where are you hunny?'

Stella: 'she's here with me Linds' Lindsey and Danny came running over with a trolley of bags.

Danny: 'Lucy you can't just run off from me and mummy, were very worried about you, we didn't know where you went, anything could have happened to you, you could have been ki…' Lindsey elbowed Danny hard to tell him he had made his point.

Lucy: 'I'm sorry daddy, please don't be angry' Lucy buried her had into Stella's shoulder and started to cry.

Lindsey: 'Its ok baby we aren't angry we were just worried' Don and Jess approached the group.

Don: 'Hey guys'

Jess: 'Hi sorry were late'

Mac: 'It's fine, come on let's check our luggage in' he took hold of his and Stella's luggage trolley and punched it towards the check in point, Don took his and jess's, Danny took his, Lindsey's and Lucy's and the girls followed Lucy still clinging to Stella.

xoxoxoxoxo

It was now 3:30am. Everyone had checked in their luggage and was in the line for security.

Don: 'So, Mac, are you going to tell us where we are going yet?'

Mac: 'Nope' Mac smiled.

Danny: 'Come on Mac'

Stella: 'What if we guess?'

Jess: 'Yeah 10 questions' everyone smiled and nodded in agreement, except Lucy who had fallen asleep now in Lindsey's arms.

Mac: 'Ok go ahead let's test your interrogation skills 2 questions each, yes or no answers only'

Don: 'I'll start, does the Hotel have a swimming pool?'

Mac: 'Yes'

Jess: 'Is it a big hotel?'

Mac: 'Yes'

Danny: 'Is it located on the coast?'

Mac: 'Yes'

Lindsey: 'Is it on an island?'

Mac: 'Yes'

Stella: 'Are there English speaking people in the hotel?

Mac: 'Yes'

Don: 'Is it a posh hotel?'

Mac: 'Yes, very'

Jess: 'Is there a mini fridge?'

Mac: 'No'

Danny: 'Is there Wi-Fi everywhere in the hotel?'

Mac: 'Yes'

Lindsey: 'Are we going to a non-English speaking country?'

Mac: 'Yes'

Stella: 'Are you going to spend the whole time working?'

Mac: 'No' he smiled at Stella and everyone laughed.

xoxoxoxoxo

Authors note: So that's chapter 2, sorry it's a small chapter, but I'm writing it a chapter as a day I will try to make the next one longer I promise. Please follow, review and keep reading the next chapter will be up soon. Save the hero xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The month that kept getting worse

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or the characters I'm just borrowing them for a while I will give them back. Maybe

Summary: The characters are a little OOC. Mac and Stella have been dating for the last year or so. Lucy is about 5 years old at the start. A month (ish) following the life of Stella Bonasera. There will be self-harm, eating disorders and suicide attempt hence the high rating of M.

Pairings: Stella/Mac, /Don/Jess, Danny/Lindsey

Authors note: this is the first piece of fan fiction that I have ever written so any reviews are greatly appreciated, I am also dyslexic so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors. Thank you lolitathegoddessorca860 for reviewing. Keep them coming criticism and prise welcome, well here is chapter 3.

xoxoxoxoxo

They arrive at 3am (local time) after a 14 hour fight at the hotel drive.

Mac: 'What do you think?'

Stella: 'OMG its amazing Mac' they all nodded.

Jess: 'You did good Mac' they pulled up to the front door of the hotel and were greeted by a female concierge named Olivia.

Olivia: 'Detective Tayler and friends?'

Mac: 'Yes, call me Mac and this is my girlfriend Stella, colleges Don, Jess, Danny, Lindsey and there child Lucy'

Olivia: 'Ah good, we were wondering where you had gotten, to we called the airport when you were late to check the arrival of your flight and they said you were delayed is everything sorted now?'

Mac: 'Yes everything is fine now'

Olivia: 'Good. Come in' she walked into the large lobby of the building and they followed. 'Welcome to the Londa Beach Hotel. My name is Olivia I will be your point of contact for the duration of your stay in Cyprus' she walked behind the reception desk 'if you have any problems at all just give me a ring on this number' she handed them all her business card 'I will be able to answer that number at all times, day and night.' She reached down again and picked up 7 lanyards and a wrist band. 'These are your hotel passes you need them to access your rooms, the facilities and to pay for your meals' she gave them all a lanyard 'if you write your phone number on this in case she gets lost, it has the hotels number as well' she handed to band and a pen to Lindsey who wrote her number down and placed the pink band on her daughters wrist. 'You are all on the first floor with swim up rooms, we normally do orientation as soon as you arrive but as it is so early we will do that later. Call me when you wake up and I will show you where you can eat and then show you around.' She walked back around to the front of the desk 'come on I will show you to your rooms'. She walked towards the corridor.

Olivia: 'Ok, this is Danny, Lindsey and Lucy's room' she pointed at the room on the left 'Mac and Stella's' she pointed to the next room 'and Don and Jess's' she pointed to the last room. She walked into Mac and Stella's and everyone followed 'Each room has; a Nesspresso coffee machine, an English TV set, table and chairs, a desk, full length mirror and on suite bathroom. Have a good night and call if you need anything I will see you later.' Olivia left leaving the team in Mac and Stella's room.

Lindsey: 'We better get some sleep say good night Luce'

Lucy: 'Good night' Lindsey took her hand and led her to the door joining there room to Mac and Stella's.

Danny: 'Night' He followed them into their room and closed the door after him.

Jess: 'We better get some sleep two come on Don, night guys'

Stella: 'Night' Jess and Don walked to their door that connected there room to Mac and Stella's. Leaving mac and Stella alone in their room. Stella smiled and walked over to the glass doors that lead to the pool. She sighed contently and rested her hands on her stomach. Mac walked over and hugged her from behind placing his hands on hers. She leaned into his warmth and he kissed the top of her head.

Danny (From the next room): 'OMG Lindsey it's a waterbed'

Lindsay (From Next door): 'Danny Shhhhh'

Stella giggled. Mac: 'kids will be kids'

Stella: 'Yes he will'

Mac: 'What do you think of the hotel?'

Stella: 'It's amazing Mac, when do you want to tell them?'

Mac: 'How about at breakfast' Stella nodded. 'Why don't you try to get some sleep?'

Stella: 'Ok, but only if you come with me'

Mac: 'Ok' Mac closed to curtains and Stella walked over to her side of the bed.

They both opened there suitcases and put there night ware on. Mac was wearing joggy bottoms and Stella was in one of his old army sweat tops. They crawled into the king size water bed and Mac held Stella close to his body they both fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxo

I was 7:30 am when Mac woke up, he looked down at the mass of golden curls lying on his chest and smiled

Mac: 'Stell' he gently rubbed her back to wake her up. She started to stir. 'Stella hunny it's 7:30 we need to get up and get ready' She woke up and he looked into her innocent green eyes. 'Moring'

Stella: 'Morning' Stella sat up and put her hand over her mouth. she ran into the bathroom and began throwing up. Mac ran in after her, held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back.

When she was done Mac stood up and got her a bottle of water. He handed it to her and she took a mouthful and spit it out.

Stella: 'Thanks' Mac helped her up.

Mac: 'Come on let's have a shower'

xoxoxoxoxo

It was now 9am. Stella was finishing her hair and make-up and Mac was checking his emails. Mac was wearing jeans and a red cru neck t-shirt and Stella was wearing a green halter-neck dress that cut off a few inches above her knees and tan heels. There was a knock on the door. Mac walked over to the door that connected there room to Danny's and opened the door.

Mac: 'Hi Lucy, come in guys.'

Lucy: 'Hi uncle Mac.'

Mac: 'Are you guys ready to go down for breakfast?'

Lindsay: 'Almost, how about you two?'

Stella: 'Yeah.'

Danny: 'What about Don and Jess?'

Mac: 'Not seen them yet.'

Danny: 'If I have to be up then Don does two' he walked over to their door and banged on it. Jess and don emerged fully dressed.

Don: 'We ready to go?'

Mac: 'Yeah, I'll call Olivia' Mac walked to the phone next to their bed and dialled the number that Olivia had given them. 'Ok Olivia will be here in a minute to give us the tour then take us to breakfast.

xoxoxoxoxo

It was 10:30. Olivia had shown them around the hotel grounds and taken them to the breakfast buffet. Once everyone had a plate of food and a drink, Mac squeesed Stella's hand.

Mac: 'Are you ready?'

Stella: 'Yeah, we have something to tell you all' everyone looked at Stella, she placed her hands on her stomach 'I am 4¼ months pregnant with a little girl.'

Lindsey: 'OMG Stell, really? You aren't showing at all wow' Stella nodded.

Jess: ' I'm so happy for you Stell'

Stella: 'Thank you'

Danny: 'Congratulations farther Mac'

Don: 'Yeah congratulations dude'

Mac: 'Thanks'

Lucy: 'Aunty Stella?'

Stella: 'Yes hunny' she crouched next to the 5 year old

Lucy: 'What douse pregnant mean?'

Stella: 'It means, sweetie, that I have a little baby growing in my belly'

Lucy: 'Really?'

Stella: 'Yes'

After they had all finished eating they went back to their rooms and got into their swimming costumes.

Xoxoxoxoxo

It was 11:30 am, Lucy was swimming in the kids pool with Stella, Lindsey and Jess were sunbathing and Danny, Don and Mac were in exploring the hotel. Lucy and Stella came over to Lindsey and Jess.

Lucy: 'Hi Mummy'

Lindsey: 'Hi Luce, what are you doing?'

Stella: 'We are going to go and get a drink from the bar, do you guys want anything?'

Lindsey: 'No thanks Stel'

Jess: 'Mojito?'

Stella : 'Sure. Come on then Hun' Stella took Lucy's hand and led her to the bar. Stella ordered the drinks and was handed the Capri-sun for Lucy. 'There you go' she handed Lucy her drink and turned back round, she was handed the mojito's. Stella turned around and Lucy wasn't there, she assumed that she had gone back to the others and walked back

When Stella got back to the group she handed Jess her drink

Lindsey: 'Where's Lucy?'

Stella: 'I thought she come back here?'

Lindsey: 'No

Stella: 'OMG she was next to me at the bar then I gave her, her drink and she just disappeared, I thought she came back here. I'll call Olivia' Stella took out her phone and called Olivia

Lindsey: 'Lucy, Lucy where are you' Lindsey walked near the pool to see if she was there

Jess : 'I will try to find the men' Jess walked into the hotel through Lindsey's room and called Don

Stella: 'Olivia is on her way over and she has called hotel security, I'm so sorry Linds she was there one minuet then I turned around for just a second and she was gone I thought she had just come back here I'm so sorry is there anything I can do?'

Lindsey: 'No, I'm Going and looking for her' she walked off towards the bar and Olivia came over. Stella explained what had happened.

Olivia: 'Where is everybody?'

Stella: 'Mac, Danny and Don went to the games room, Jess went to look for them and Lindsey went to ask if people had seen anything'

Olivia: 'The best thing to do is for us all to go back to your rooms, why don't you go and wait in your room and I will go and find Lindsey?' Stella nodded and walked into her and Mac's room. Olivia went to find Lindsey

xoxoxoxoxo

It was now 12 noon. Stella, Lindsey and Olivia were in Stella's room waiting for security to bring Jess and the boys back. There was a knock on the door and Olivia answered it.

Danny: 'Lindsey can I speak to you next door please?' Lindsey nodded and they walked into their room. Mac came and sat next to Stella who was crying, Jess sat on her other side and Don sat next to her. Olivia was on the phone to the police.

Danny (through the wall): 'How did you let this happen? She is our daughter and now she is gone she could be dead and it's your fault' Stella Cried more and mac put his arm round her and rubbed her back

Lindsey (through the wall): 'It wasn't my fault' Jess squesed Stella's hand

Danny (through the door): 'What do you mean it's not your fault?' Danny slapped her hard and she fell to the floor. Mac and Don got up and walked in to their room 'Of course it you fucking fault, you are supposed to be her mother' Don walked over to Danny and Mac to Lindsey. Mac helped Lindsey up and took her back into his room

Don: 'Come on Danny, that's enough it isn't Lindsey's fault', Don took Danny into Mac and Stella's room. Olivia finished on the phone.

Olivia: 'Ok, the police have said for us to get some lunch then we can go out and look with them' she picked us 7 room service menu's and handed them round, Stella didn't take a menu. 'Stella'

Stella: 'Not thanks' she didn't look up from the floor.

Mac: 'You need to eat Stell, the baby needs food'

Stella: 'I'm not hungry' she didn't take a menu or look up.

xoxoxoxoxo

It was now 11:45, the team had just got back from looking with no leads. Everyone except Stella was in Danny's room. Stella was sat at their desk still refusing to eat much, she had eaten half a child's portion of calamari. As soon as she finished eating she went into the toilet and made herself throw it back up. She climbed into the bed and cried herself to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Authors note: So that's chapter 3, sorry it's took so long, I will try and get the next one up quicker. Please follow, favourite and keep reading the next chapter will be up soon. Save the hero xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The month that kept getting worse

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or the characters I'm just borrowing them for a while I will give them back. Maybe

Summary: The characters are a little OOC. Mac and Stella have been dating for the last year or so. Lucy is about 5 years old at the start. A month (ish) following the life of Stella Bonasera. There will be self-harm, eating disorders and suicide attempt hence the high rating of M.

Pairings: Stella/Mac, /Don/Jess, Danny/Lindsey

Authors note: this is the first piece of fan fiction that I have ever written so any reviews are greatly appreciated, I am also dyslexic so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors. I'm so sorry that this took so long to post it has just been a very difficult few weeks for me. Thank you tiCocoChanelle for reviewing. Keep them coming criticism and prise welcome.

In response to the review from a non-member. I am sad to say that I am not JK Rowling or another famous writer as previously stated this is the first fan fic I have wrote. I am only using the characters as a base line to build on, as I am writing about make believe people who we have seen less than 150 hours of and only in very specific locations, I think I am entitled to my own creative opinion on how I can build on the base line and the character don't change in the story I simply mean they are a little different then how they are perceived on the TV episodes. As this is only the fourth chapter and I am only planning on bringing the self-harm etc. in latter on there has been no mention of it so far so I don't understand how u can comment on whether I am representing in believably or not when you haven't read any of the chapters about those issues yet. However I will take your criticism of my writing style on board and I am grateful for your opinion and tiCocoChanelle's and lolitathegoddessorca860's.

Well here is chapter 4 enjoy my lovely's.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Mac woke up at 8am; Stella was still yet to fall asleep. She had been sat on the patio hugging her knees and crying since Mac had gone to bed at 12:15. Mac came looking for her.

Mac: 'Stella?' Stella turned and looked up at him.

Stella: 'It's all my fault' Mac sat next to her, looked into her saddened green eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

Mac: 'Shhhhh no it wasn't'

Stella: 'If I can't look after Lucy for less than 5 minutes how am I supposed to look after him?' she motioned to her stomach. Mac just held her tighter and she cried into his chest.

Mac: 'Don't worry you will be a great mother ok Stell? Trust me' Stella kept crying and mac rocked her. She quickly got up and ran into the bathroom and throw herself at the toilet mac followed her in and rubbed her back, when she was finished he gave her a glass of water. There was a knock at dons connecting door, mac went to go and let them in.

Don: 'Hey Mac we are going down for breakfast with Danny and Lindsey do you want us to save you both a seat?'

Mac: 'Ok, please Don me and Stella will get ready then meet you down there'

Don: 'How is Stella?'

Mac: 'struggling, she thinks that it is all her fault and she thinks she is going to be a really bad mum'

Don: 'That's tough Mac'

Mac: 'I know, anyway we will be down soon' Don left and mac closed and locked the door. Stella walked out of the bathroom.

Stella: 'Who was that?'

Mac: 'Don, they are all going down to breakfast and then going looking again. He is going to save us a seat so let's get ready' Stella nodded and walked over to her wardrobe she took out some shorts, a grey cami top, a thin cardigan and her flip plop. She got changed facing away from Mac.

Xoxoxoxoxo

It was now 10am the boys had gone with the police to follow a lead and the girls were at the hotel in case he brought her back. The girls were walking past their rooms; there was no one outside and no cameras. Stella was walking at the back looking at her phone suddenly a hand wrapped around her mouth and a gun was pressed against her chin she dropped her phone and screamed, it was muffled but loud enough for the others to hear they turned and were greeted with men pointing guns at their heads.

Thomas (the man in charge): 'If you want to see your daughter again you will put all of your guns and phones down on the floor now and not make a noise.' The girls did as they were told. 'Get them in the van and do it quickly' the two other men did as they were told while Thomas went into Stella's hotel room. The women were thrown into the back of the van with their hands taped together; their mouths taped shut and knocked unconscious. Thomas came back outside and the men got into the front. They drove to an abandoned building.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Authors note: So that's chapter 4, sorry it's took so long, I will try and get the next one up quicker. Please follow, favourite and keep reading the next chapter will be up soon. Save the hero xxx


End file.
